Human Target
Human Target was a FOX network action\drama series loosely based on the Human Target comic book character, created by Lein Wein & Carmine Infantino for DC Comics, & developed by Jonathan E. Steinberg. The show aired from January 15, 2010 to February 9, 2011, lasting for two seasons & 35 episodes. It was produced by Bonanza Productions, Wonderland Sound and Vision, DC Comics, Warner Bros. Television and Bell Media. Plot The series followed the life of Christopher Chance, a unique San Francisco-based private contractor, bodyguard and security expert hired to protect his clients by completely integrating himself into their lives, to become a "human target." Chance is accompanied by business partner Winston and hired gun Guerrero; his former client Ilsa Pucci becomes Chance's benefactor while experienced thief Ames joins the team to seek redemption. Cast *Mark Valley as Christopher Chance *Chi McBride as Winston *Jackie Earle Haley as Guerrero *Indira Varma as Ilsa Pucci *Janet Montgomery as Ames Production On May 18, 2009, Fox announced that "Human Target" would premiere mid-season. It was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada On May 12, 2010, it was announced that the show had been renewed for a second season. Matt Miller took over as showrunner from Jon E. Steinberg who remained part of the production team as an executive producer. Warner Bros. had contacted Miller to take a look at the first season and give his opinions on what changes he would make to the show. The show was officially canceled on May 10, 2011. Casting In the show's original concept, Jackie Earle Haley's character, Guerrero was intended to have a one-time appearance in the pilot episode, and every episode thereafter would feature a different character assisting Chance and Winston. However, the producers liked Haley's performance and his character, and invited him to be a regular on the series. Viewership\Ratings In the United States, "Human Target" attracted 10.12 million viewers and dropped to 7.24 million viewers for the season finale. The show's first season averaged on 8.26 million viewers and became 48th in viewers. In Canada, the series premiere was watched by 1.26 million people, ranking 21st in that week. The second season of "Human Target" continued the drop in viewers and premiered to 6.59 million viewers. Viewership increased for the final three episodes of the second season, when the show aired in special time slots. Notably, episode 12 which aired after "American Idol" received 9.3 million viewers, a season-high, and the best ratings the series has had since the beginning of the first season. Reception The series premiere of "Human Target" received generally favorable reviews, scoring 69 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 26 critical reviews. The New York Post stated, "because he's a human target, he has no problem blowing out of exploding buildings (of which there are too many to count) with nary a scratch. Think Jack Bauer with excellent grooming." Robert Bianco wrote of the show's premiere in USA Today, the "confined-spaces fight on the train is a miniature marvel of its kind." However, not all reviews were positive. Cynthia Fuchs gave the show a 3 out of 10, calling it predictable and the characters uninteresting. The second-season premiere received similar favorable reviews, scoring slightly higher than the first season with 71 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 13 reviews. Brian Lowry from Variety criticized the changes made to the second season believing that the producers were forced to give the show an overhaul by the network to make it more appealing to women. Lowry believes that the changes almost ruined the show for those who loved the first season, but he said, "for all that, there are still some good moments in these early hours, and the stuntwork remains impressive." He was also happy to see the scheduling changes keeping the show away from the Friday night death slot. Some reviewers wondered what happened to the original theme music, with Ian Cullen going as far as to say that "the change of music in the opening title sequence just plain sucked." Accolades In 2010, "Human Target" was nominated for three Emmy Awards. Stunt coordinator Dean Choe received a nomination for "Outstanding Stunt Coordination" for the fifth episode "Run", Bear McCreary for "Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music" and Karin Fong, Jeremy O. Cox & Cara McKenney for "Outstanding Main Title Design." Category:FOX Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:Action